Kyuuseishu
by silentdeadlyfox
Summary: Len and Rin were always for each other for anything. . . But when Len finds out what's been bugging Rin, things turn and twist.  One-shot parody of Rin and Len  Rated T for possible intentions of violence.


Rin. She always came home crying but told me everything was all happy and nothing would ever go wrong; that the fact her tears were just signs of allergies or something. But deep within my own being or self -and with being so closely related to her-I always felt something was terribly wrong inside her. . . I mean, I stay at home a lot since I had to drop out of school from a true fact that I was being "pushed over the edge" and bullied all the time.

So today, Rin just shoved the door wide open and dashes in without saying anything to me; she ran directly up stairs to her room [Yes, we have a two-story house.] and just was wailing uncontrollably and **this**, called for drastic measures. I ran into her room without a knock since I was so concerned. "Rin, what's wrong? If you're in pain of any kind, tell your brother!"

She looked over slightly with laying on her twin-sized bed (Which was decorated in a vivid citrus design and pattern with white and black around and made of cherry wood. It matches along with her light yellow plush carpet and orange walls) and hugging one of her pillows that was wet and stained of tears all over, "Rin. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, Len, I'm sorry I've not told you sooner about what has harmed my life. You see, this group of guys have been harassing and bullying me for weeks on end just because they saw me with my girlfriend, Miku. They would try and find ways to make me upset. . . "

"Rin, I can't believe they would harm my sister just because she likes someone! Tomorrow, I'll drive you to school and take care of those guys. I hate to see you in such horrid despair Rin."

After that short conversation, Rin agreed it was best for me to drive her to school to avoid the bullies on her bus as well. So within that following morning, I was up and ready with Rin, and escorting her to the car safely. Thoughts began circulating through my mind with seething rage to meet and beat these boys. Oh what they didn't know what I had in store for them! I almost could have gotten in trouble for driving as I was right now, but I kept my calm and sighed so I wouldn't positively lose all control over my own common sense here. "Len, you should watch your driving. . . "

It took us only 30 minutes, adding the traffic to the extra 10 minutes within that time period. Whenever we had reached the school in efficient time as well before the bell went off. "Rin, tell me where these guys are and I will make sure they never bother you like this again!" so she was peering around everywhere like a skittish cat bugged by paranoia and so it was sought, the five boys in their own little cult they probably called "cool", but when someone harasses or bullies my sister, it's go time!

As I wandered over, I felt completely up about this and hoped this would teach them to bug off of my sister and her personal being. "Um guys, have you been picking on Rin lately? You guys should **really **leave her alone before I stand for her."

"Oh look guys! It's her boyfriend! I never thought she'd get one with liking a girl!" and with sarcasm intended, they all laughed harshly at their own pun. Rin was watching from the corner nearby, trembling like a wet animal that hasn't shaken every drop of water off yet. I growled out and glared at them with a sincere burning hatred that should have signaled them to leave her alone. But they rambled on nonsense here and there that only appealed to them. "You're short man; you should just leave us to our harassing and what not before we kill you dead."

"Do you think I am **that** weak guys? I would say you're probably wrong. . . If it's my sister I am fighting for, then I won't back down no matter how tough the challenge is!"

"Really now? Show us small fry. Show us what you're made of!" And with that said, I already threw a punch but maybe I was wrong? No. . . I can't let that confuse me with defeat. They may have already caught my hand, but I pulled away with force and made a low kick for the leader's feet. He quickly leaped up and made a straight-forward kick for my neck, to make an automatic kill; however, I dodged with fast speed and with strength, I threw him over behind me. I took a sigh and before I could dodge or anything, he took my entire being and threw it to a wall over to the side of us. I coughed out a red substance . . . blood? My lungs were so congested with air, I had a coughing fit and the leader had made another blow, to my chest with a hard kick. I groaned and released more blood out of my oral area, I think my lungs were closely filled up with blood, that it was hard to breathe. . . _Would that stop me? I won't give in. . . No! _So with that thought, I made a kick to his abdomen, he just groaned but then. . .

"LEN!" I screamed out as loud as I could, as the large leader male, kicked his neck with hard force and I just cried in my own hands, but wiped them away because I knew, he had done his job or tried to. So I dashed forward to the male and with all my violence and strength, I snapped his neck. The other guys were scared and fled off to somewhere else before they knew they would the trash along with their own leader. I kneeled down next to my brother and hugged him tightly, and he barely raised up with hardly any strength left.

"Rin. . . Understand. . . You can live on as long as you keep. . . " he let out a deep breath, "I. . . I love you Rin." After that, he seemed to have gone limp and delicate, almost as if he were dead. But that can't be right, he was MADE strong, he was MADE to survive. . . He can't be dead! Not now! So I checked on for a pulse to see if there was any signs of his life, but none. . . Without Len. . . I can't imagine the life without him. I leaned over his own body, wailing heavily and holding him tightly.

"LEN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO CARING? I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE! But. . . I love you. . . You're my savior Len. . . " I said quietly and remained holding him before others and superiors came to gather the two bodies for a funeral later.

So after the funeral that following evening, I went home to the emptiness of only my own being. . . I knew I would be lonely like this from now on. At least my angel was in my memories and heart, so I'd never forget what we have done for each other. I began to feel a tugging pain at my heartstrings and tears well up once again in the lower rims of my eyes. "Len. . . I won't leave you alone in heaven up there. I need to be with you."

So I immediately began making a noose and attached it to a high-hanging light on the ceiling of the kitchen. Within the shortest time I grabbed a chair, fit the loop around my neck and tightened the rope, and slid the chair away. I could feel my breaths shortening out as I gasped for air continuously. And without having anymore thoughts, I had left this horrid world and seemed to wander about, as an apparition. "Len?" I said in a depressed voice as I searched, but there he was standing in front of me with a smile on his face that seemed he was glad to keep in touch with me alive or dead. So with that, we took clasp of each others hands and walked out and into our destined place, "heaven".

He was my savior.

She was my meaning to life.

Together, we are one and will never leave each other.

"My savior. . . My Kyuuseishu."


End file.
